A WICKED Paradise
by Crispycookies
Summary: Is WICKED really done with them? This is a story about how Thomas and Teresa deal with their relationship while a series of events unfold around them. READ ALL 3 BOOKS BEFORE READING, SPOILERS!
1. You Have Me

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Thomas was sitting quietly on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the vast body of water below him. They had been in this so called paradise for nearly 3 months and nothing had bothered them. He was sure that WICKED was done with them and their plans for a cure.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the people he cared about that had risked their lives to save him on their journey. Chuck, Thomas thought how he had held the boy in his arms as the light had slowly faded away from his eyes. Chuck's blood coating Thomas's hands as it poured rapidly out from the spot the knife had plunged in. Thomas quickly shook that disturbing image from his head.

Only causing him to think about all the other Gladers who had perished.

Thomas especially thought of Newt. He had shot and killed his friend, he had really done it. Even though it was Newt's last wish to be put out of his misery, Thomas had really killed him.

Brenda, he had felt a really close connection to her in the short period of time he was with her, but he felt like some how he was cheating on Teresa at the time. Even though they weren't technically together, he hadn't felt right allowing Brenda to kiss him, but he still missed her presence.

And now Brenda was dead. Dead because she pushed Thomas out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the oncoming piece of ceiling that had almost crushed him but hit Brenda instead.

He didn't even get a chance to tell her how he felt about her or even a chance to say his goodbyes. They had rushed to the Flat Trans so quickly.

Thomas continued to sit in silence for about another hour or so before he had to head back for dinner.

….

In the time they were here, they set up a little community similar to the Glade. They had a mess hall for all three meals located to the eastern side. Two cabins big enough to hold everybody, one for the boys and one for the girls lay in the northern part of their community.

There was also an area for growing food located in the western side which they called the gardens like they did in the Glade. They also managed to find a fresh source of water a little ways out near some hills.

And finally a little space they had to relax and do whatever they wanted in the southern part called the spot (lol, couldn't think of anything else, if you do, leave your idea in a review). There was also a small forest towards the northern part of the community behind the cabins, but no one had bothered to explore it yet.

When he got to the Mess Hall, Thomas got his dinner, which was a tender pork chop, green beans, and mashed potatoes. A few days after they had gotten to the Paradise they had found animals around, so far just birds, cows, pigs, fish and various insects.

He went to go sit by Minho and a few others.

When he sat down, Minho immediately said, "Where have you been shank, I've been looking for you everywhere?"

Thomas replied in downhearted tone, "I've just been thinking about everything that's happened and I needed some time alone, so I went on a walk and found myself at the cliff.

The cliff where Thomas was earlier was behind the gardens where they grew their food.

"Well Thomas, everyone is having trouble trying to move on, and I'm not trying to be mean, but what's done is done and we are just so lucky we're here and not there with all those Cranks., so just don't dwell on it anymore" Minho said.

"I know" Thomas said quietly.

"And besides, we need to explore this place more and see what we're dealing with so that we can buggin' continue the human race," Minho continued " And I have no clue if we'll ever get back to our world, but seeming as it was I don't think we should go back to that awful place."

"Good that!" Thomas replied a little more enthusiastically.

Minho got up and said, "There you go Thomas, cheer up, but I have to go to the gardens now, apparently we're having some sort of an insect problem that keeps eating away at our produce." And with that Thomas was left alone.

Aris came up to where Thomas was sitting and sat down across from him.

Thomas didn't bother to look up from his food, but Aris spoke, "So Thomas, I was wondering how you've been, you just haven't looked all that well these past couple of days?"

Thomas hadn't really spoken to Aris before, they made small chat once in a while, but what he did to him with Teresa made him not really like him as a friend. But he just considered him as part of the community and tried to get along with him.

"I'm fine, just tired and all" Thomas replied. He didn't really want to get into it with Aris.

"Well okay if you ever need to talk I'm here." Aris said getting up from the table and went to go sit with another group of boys.

Thomas than got up from where he was sitting and dumped his food in the trash before leaving the Mess Hall and went to the forest, deciding to explore so he could get his mind off things.

As he went into the forest he heard birds chirping, saw tall green luscious trees, and a variety of flowers everywhere. It was quite beautiful Thomas thought as he went deeper into the forest.

He suddenly heard a faint sound of crying a little ways ahead and went to go check it out. As he got closer he realized who it was and saw that silky tar black hair and knew it was Teresa.

Even though he still wasn't sure if he trusted Teresa, he wouldn't just let her cry by herself, so he walked up to her.

"What's wrong Teresa?" Thomas asked.

"Oh nothing" Teresa said quickly while wiping her eyes and slowing her cries to whimpers.

Thomas sat down next to Teresa and gently put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Obviously something is wrong, can you tell me?"

"Okay…well it's about my memories after they removed the swipe" Teresa said hands slightly shaking.

"Oh it is, you never really told me all that you had remembered after the operation." Thomas took her hands not even realizing what he was doing. But her hands stopped shaking and they both smiled at each other.

"Will you tell me now?" Thomas asked?

"Okay, I guess" Teresa replied.

She started, " I was just remembering the time before the Sun Flares hit and thinking if that hadn't happened maybe I would still have my parents and be in my village.

Teresa was silent a long time, Thomas looking at her wanting her to continue.

Teresa looked away from him, "I remember these people….Mark and Trina, they lived before the Sun Flares hit and there was this soldier, Alec, he got Mark, Trina, and a few others out when the Flares hit.

They travelled to the Andes, and that's were they stayed for a while.

Meanwhile, WICKED thought there was too many people and not enough resources" Teresa continued, anger rising in her voice, "So WICKED developed the Flare as a mean for population control, shutting peoples brains down and providing a swift death."

Thomas was furious about what WICKED had done but she continued, "But something happened they hadn't planed for, the virus mutated as it spread from person to person. The first few died very quickly, but as it spread faster and faster, the symptoms took longer to show. And by the time people started being separated from the infected around them, they had already caught the virus.

The group ran away from their settlement after it was destroyed by Wicked. The same thing happened to my family, but by the time they left, my parents had caught the Flare, and they started to lose it.

Teresa started to tremble; "My parents thought I was the devil because I wasn't getting sick after I had got hit by one of those Flare darts. They abandoned me.

Trina and the others took care of me when I was running from the Cranks."

Tears started forming again in Teresa's eyes, "But they weren't immune, Tom, they weren't immune, and they caught the Flare just like everyone else. They tried to hold it off as long as possible. WICKED left the East when they saw what happened. Mark and Trina knew they had to save me.

When they got me to the Flat Trans, Mark told me to be brave and gave me a note saying I was immune. There was a couple of Cranks who wanted to fight WICKED, so Mark told me to run.

I stopped just at the last moment, right before Alec crashed the berg into a building and they were hugging each other so tight, that was the last time I ever saw them, and then I stepped threw.

They sacrificed themselves, so they could save me and I'll never forget them."

Teresa was full on crying again. Thomas drew her in for a hug, somehow knowing she was telling the truth and he trusted her, he told her it was okay soothingly.

She then pulled away from him and said, "And I know you miss everyone you lost like Chuck and especially Brenda, because you guys had a connection, I can tell you miss her, and I know it will never be the same again between us because I betrayed you. I'm so sorry Tom!" Teresa continued, "I just feel so alone because I'm not that close to any of the others.

Thomas pulled Teresa back into an amorous hug and kissed the top of her head saying, "You're not alone Teresa, you have me."

**So yep this will definitely be a Theresa story, sorry to those who liked Brenda. Also there will be some interesting stuff happening involving Newt if I decide to continue, for those of you who were heartbroken when he died. So Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue and the chapters will be much longer if I continue. If you have any ideas or anything else please leave it in your review. ****JJJJ**** Thanks!**


	2. Somethings Will Have to Wait

**So I hoped you guys like Chapter 1! In this chapter, there will be a little more story to it and there is a lot of Theresa fluff to come! I also switch up the point of views of this chapter a lot so be sure to look at that. I realized I also used the wrong through last chapter I used threw instead of through in one part. Yep don't judge me because I'm OCD about grammar, at least most of the time. :) Oh ya there are medical people, who have a little building in between the Mess Hall and Cabins.**

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Thomas was still holding Teresa in his arms after which seemed like hours. He looked down at her face, which the moonlight hit through the trees above.

Her face was as white as pearls and her eyes were a piercing blue, she was absolutely beautiful.

She had fallen asleep now and Thomas didn't want to wake her. She had nearly cried her eyes out and he felt extremely terrible for her so he decided to carry her back to her cabin.

He wouldn't get noticed anyways because everyone was already in for the night. He slowly strolled back to the girls cabin.

When he got there, he opened the door at a slow pace, he noticed the lights were off and all the girls were asleep. So he stepped inside with Teresa still in his arms and walked over to one of the empty bunks.

He gently placed her on the bed not trying to disturb her slumber and slowly drew a blanket over her. He then looked down at her sleeping peacefully and lightly grazed the back of his hand on her cheek.

Thomas then left closing the cabin door quietly and walked back over to his cabin.

Once inside, he went over to his bunk, which was the bottom one, right under Minho's. Everyone seemed to also be sleeping so he didn't want to wake anyone. He carefully took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas, (IDK if they have pajamas, but in my story they do, so…..ya) which was just some comfortable shorts and a t shirt. He then carefully got into his bed without trying to make any sound.

When he was finally in a comfortable position, and about to fall asleep. Thomas heard above him, "Where were you?"

Thomas replied, "Just getting some water" Thomas quickly came up with that. He didn't want to talk about Teresa because he knew Minho didn't trust her that much and Thomas was really tired so he didn't want to get into it.

"Oh, it takes an hour to get water?" Minho said.

"I was just really thirsty, I guess" Thomas said tiredly.

Minho chuckled a laugh, "Okay, if you say so Thomas."

And they both fell into a deep sleep.

**TERESA P.O.V**

I woke up suddenly not remembering how I got into bed. Teresa then remembered the pleasant moment she shared with Thomas in the forest. He had actually showed affection for her for the first time since they've come to this place, she had longed for his touch again after so much time.

Teresa missed him and how they were so close not just in the Maze but before. Before they had their memories swiped. She really had thought she lost him after she betrayed him. But now she had a glimmer of hope for them to become close again.

She looked outside the small window on the wall next to her and saw that it looked like early morning. In a few hours she would have to wake up and see Thomas, she wondered what she would say, what he would say. Even though she wanted them to be close again, she had no idea what she was going to talk about. They have barely spoken to each other for weeks.

Teresa thought for a second, she would just say whatever came natural to her, I mean its Thomas not the queen.

Wait, Teresa focused for a moment, where did she get the reference to the queen from? Then Teresa remembered, there was a queen of England. Her name was Elizabeth. Hmm, where had Teresa learned about the queen from?

Oh well, she thought I will try to remember another time, she really needed to get back to sleep.

And so Teresa fell back into a deep slumber.

**STILL TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa woke up at 8 o'clock to the sound of a girl screaming. She immediately shot up and jumped out of her bed to check her surroundings. Everyone was rushing out the cabin door and running to where the scream was coming from.

Once Teresa got outside she saw where everyone was rushing to, the Mess Hall. A girl was on the ground slowly backing away from something near her.

As Teresa got closer she realized it was a body!

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Thomas had just heard a loud piercing scream that had woken up everyone in his cabin. All the boys were pushing each other out of the way to get outside and find out what had happened.

Once Thomas was outside he ran straight towards where everyone else was running. Through the people that were running Thomas could make out a girl on the ground slowly inching herself away from something on the ground. A body!

Thomas tried to push his way to the front to see whom the body on the ground belonged to. He couldn't see the face but was horrified when the body had silky, black long hair.

But then noticed Teresa standing a few feet away from him in the depths of the crowd. He was relieved. The girl on the ground who had found the body was terribly frightened and shaking. Harriet came out of the crowd and went up to the terrified girl to comfort her slowly, then took her to the medical building because she was pretty shaken up. The Medical Building is located right in between the cabins and the Mess Hall.

Someone turned the girls body over to get a good look at her face. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw cuts, and scratches all over the body. Plus it looked like something had scratched her throat out and you could see the bloody flesh.

Thomas had recognized the girl; she helped out in the gardens a lot giving the fresh produce to Frypan. Thomas always thought she was really sweet and kind to everyone. He looked away from the body only imagining what could of done this.

Minho went up to the body to get a better look at the scratches and cuts. He finally broke his concentration and said, "I think whatever bloody did this is still out there and we need to find it and kill it before it does this again!"

Someone in the crowd responded, "How are we supposed to do that, we don't even know if its an animal or not that did that, there could be more than one, are we just signing up for a death wish?"

Minho responded in a slightly sarcastic but more serious way, "Well we will never know if we don't look, and as long as we do nothing, I bet we will be finding bodies every morning!" Minho continued, "So don't be a little wussy!"

Everyone was silent after that and the day continued as if nothing ever happened.

Around two in the afternoon Thomas went over to the spot to think about things. He felt like he had a great deal of stress on his shoulders. He sat down on a little bench made of uneven wood.

First, Thomas thought about the body, what could have done this, or something that terrified him the most was that the girl who died looked so much like Teresa. He didn't want to think about it anymore so he thought about Teresa and how he felt about her. He really liked her and cared a lot about her, and even kind of wanted to kiss her. He would put the pain she caused him aside for now and focus on just becoming friends again, or possibly more than friends.

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa walked toward Thomas, he didn't even notice her until she sat down on the bench beside him and let out a, "Hi."

"Hey," was all Thomas said back.

"I'm pretty shaken up about this, I mean what could of done this, we haven't seen any sort of Griever roaming around here, have you?" Teresa asked smiling.

"No, I have not," Thomas replied staring at Teresa.

"Tom are you okay," Teresa continued "you know I came over here to talk to you about what happened in the forest las-." Teresa suddenly was cut off by Thomas smashing his lips against hers.

Teresa didn't dare pull away; she wanted this more than anything. She could feel electricity coursing through her body as they deepened the kiss, her hands going around his neck and his placed delicately on her cheeks. This felt so right she couldn't describe it. His lips felt so soft and urgent on hers, trying to express all he felt for Teresa.

Thomas suddenly broke away, taking a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, I just had to do that."

"No its okay," Teresa said, also taking a deep breath. She wanted to do that more than anything in the last couple of weeks, and it felt amazing.

Thomas spoke up again, "I didn't mean to-." Teresa cut him off this time.

"No, it's totally fine Thomas, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," Teresa said.

"Teresa, all I know is I want to be with you, but I want to take our time."

"Well that sure didn't seem like you wanted to wait." Teresa said sarcastically

"I know, I know, I just don't know if I can handle a relationship right now, especially after what happened today?"

"I understand and I'll wait for you," Teresa said calmly.

After saying that, Teresa stood up and walked away.

**MINHO'S P.O.V**

I was walking over to the Gardens again, when I saw Thomas and Teresa sucking each other's face off. I hid behind a tree so they wouldn't notice me.

I knew Thomas wasn't just gone last night to get some water; he was probably sucking her face off then too. I did feel happy for Thomas and all, but I still didn't trust Teresa, all that she's done to Thomas and us.

She's a trader.

I saw Teresa get up and leave and that's when I continued to walk over to the gardens with a smirk on my face.

Andrew was the guy in charge in the Garden area. He was a little older than me and came from the group of immune we rescued from the Glade.

Andrew told me, that these insects that have been poisoning some of our crops were taken to the Medical Building for observation.

The doctor said they were some sort of poisonous beetle.

Andrew said, "You know when the food has been poisoned because one side will completely turn this yellowish gold color, while the other side will be totally healthy."

"That is buggin' weird!" Minho replied,

Andrew handed Minho an apple that was a deep dark red on one side and a disgusting yellowy color on the other.

Minho said one last thing before he left, "Let's just hope someone doesn't mistakenly eat something that's been hit by one of those shuckin beetles, destroy all poisoned produce!"

And with that Minho walked away throwing the apple over his head for Andrew to catch.

**I'm sorry this wasn't that long, just wanted to get one more chapter up before I went to bed! Next chapter, they will hunt! Please leave any ideas you might have in the comments. Thank you for reading. I will update soon! :)**


	3. A New Friend?

**MINHO'S P.O.V**

Minho and some of the other boys were getting ready to go out exploring and see if they could find the devious monster that did that to the girl who helped out in the gardens, her name was Claire.

When they came through the Flat Trans, they had a bit of left over weapons that people had carried through. They had a few launchers, 2 pistols, and a variety of knives. The rest of their weapons were spears they made while they've been there.

Minho yelled, "Okay, let's go!"

And everyone followed, the ones with the launchers and pistols at the front ready to shoot anything that screams danger.

….

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Thomas felt weak and had a sharp throbbing pain in his head. He slowly sat up from his bed and yawned, where was everybody he thought?

He then looked out his window to see everyone walking around and working, he shot up from his bed, but to only cause another shot of pain go through his head.

He went outside blinded by the bright sun, it looked like he had overslept.

He jogged lightly over to where he spotted Teresa, still having a pounding headache.

Once he got over there he asked, " How long have I been sleeping for?" rubbing the back of his neck.

Teresa responded, " Well earlier, Minho said you were out cold and wouldn't wake up, so they just left you to sleep" Teresa continued, " Minho said you had a lot probably on your mind and needed some rest."

Thomas smiled a little at his friend's remark, knowing what he was referring to." Well, okay um I'm going to go to the Medical building because I have this awful headache and then I'll probably go back to bed."

" Okay, I hope you feel better," Teresa said while rubbing Thomas's shoulder. And then she walked away.

Well, Thomas thought that was kind of awkward and with that he walked towards the Medical Building.

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

Well that was awkward, Teresa thought. She would've shown more concern for Thomas but she kind of didn't want to talk to him right now.

Teresa walked towards the Gardens, she had nothing else to do and they needed help picking out the bad produce. Apparently there was a poisonous beetle around.

That was the closest thing so far that they really had a problem with in the paradise, but she highly doubt it had anything to do with WICKED.

As Teresa got to the gardens, she started helping out towards the back picking out fruit that was supposed to be a yellowy color on one side.

Teresa plucked ripe fruit from bushes, vines, and trees putting the okay ones in a crate and the bad ones in a huge pile, that everyone was throwing their bad ones to.

A girl came up to Teresa, she looked familiar with brown hair and dark eyes, about the same age as her, but Teresa was too tired at the moment to try and remember why she looked so familiar.

The girl smiled and said, " Hi, you're Teresa, right?"

Teresa answered, " Um ya, why do you ask?"

" Oh well, Andrew told me to go help somebody out," the girl told Teresa.

" Okay, if you want to help I've started picking the ripe ones from these four bushes, I got these two, but you can get started on the other two."

" Okay!" the girl said enthusiastically, like she was so excited to help.

" What's your name, Teresa questioned

" Lizzy," the girl stated. She started to say more, but then didn't.

She seemed polite and friendly, and maybe they could become good friends. But something still seemed familiar about her and Teresa wanted to know why.

**MINHO'S P.O.V**

It had been a few hours and the group of hunters still didn't find anything. No animals, people, griever type things, or anything suspicious.

The Evening was starting to approach and Minho and the others decided to head back for dinner from the hills.

Minho was a little worried about what had done that to Claire and why they didn't find anything yet.

When they finally arrived to the Mess Hall, Minho got his dinner and found Thomas sitting at a table alone, so he went over.

When he sat down, Thomas looked up from his plate and asked, " Did you find anything while hunting?"

" No, not anything, which bothers me," Minho replied

"Ya, that's weird." Thomas admitted.

"So" Minho started, " what happened to you this morning, are you alright?"

" Oh I'm totally fine, I just overslept, being tired from all the things that are going on, and I woke with a really bad headache, so I went to the Medical Building and they gave me something, so I'm fine now." Thomas assured.

"Well anyways, speaking of things that are going on, what's up between you and Teresa?" Minho inquired pointing his fork over at Teresa.

" Um, we've decided to just be friends and I've forgiven her." Thomas spoke, not wanting to touch that much on the subject.

"Hmmm, it didn't look like you just wanted to be friends the other day," Minho teased.

Thomas just looked at Minho and started to turn red, so he just looked back at his plate and said nothing.

A silence passed for a few moments before Thomas got up from the table and stated, " See you later."

Minho smirked at Thomas as he got up and walked away.

**3 Days Later, TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa was walking with Lizzy towards the cliff, talking about who Lizzy thought was cute.

In the last few days Teresa and Lizzy have gotten to know each other better and better and were on the verge of becoming really good friends.

When they got there, night was approaching; they both sat down on the edge and let their feet dangle off. Claire had said she kind of liked Aris, which made Teresa look up at her with a look of sadness.

"What!" Lizzy urged.

" It's nothing, really," Teresa told her dolefully.

" What's wrong with him?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

" Oh it's just, you, know Thomas, right?"

"Ya."

Teresa continued, " Well, when Thomas and I were in the maze, like I told you, we kind of became close and then we got out and we thought we were free, but we weren't. We ended up staying at this place overnight that we went to and in the morning I was separated from the rest of the gladers. WICKED took me and said we were going through stage two of these trials and I was supposed to betray Thomas." Teresa's voice started to sound brittle.

" That's horrible," Lizzy blurted.

" I know" Teresa went on, " And so Thomas and the other gladers went on their own little journey as I did with another group which was apparently a group of girls that had gone through the exact same thing in the maze, and there was one boy in the group too, his name was Aris. So Aris had been separated and put with Thomas and the others while I was with this Group B. I had finally caught up to Thomas and so I had to betray him or WICKED would have killed him."

" Dam, that's harsh!" Lizzy retorted.

" Yes, I know!" Teresa continued, " So I beat him up with the others and hurt him with my spear and something in me broke. Hurting the person I cared about most, it crushed me. But I had to do what I had to do to protect Thomas.

WICKED told me I had to make Thomas get in a machine, so I did, but in the most horrible, heart-wrenching way. I had to pretend I never truly cared about him the whole time and I was acting and that Aris was really my best friend and I also had to make out with Aris a little. And I could tell that really crushed Thomas inside because he willingly got into the box machine after that. That's what really shattered me inside.

After the doors to the box machine opened, I quickly apologized to Thomas and told him the truth in between hugs, but I could tell he still felt beyond betrayed and so nothing was ever really the same.

" Oh my god, I will definitely stay away from Aris, there's so many other hotties here" Lizzy positively.

I let out a light laugh and Lizzy wrapped an arm around me and told me reassuringly, " I'm so sorry that happened to you Teresa."

" Thanks," I managed to say.

I snuck a quick glance at Lizzy, and she looked like something had clicked for her or she just figured out something and then I saw her lips curl into the smallest smile.

Teresa was starting to have her doubts about Lizzy and got up quickly saying she was really tired and wanted to go in for the night.

" Okay, see you tomorrow," Lizzy beamed.

Teresa smiled and started to walk away but ran into Thomas who looked like he had been listening.

" Uh, hi, " was all Thomas got out.

" Where you listening?" Teresa questioned.

" Um, no." Thomas said.

"Okay, well night" Teresa said and was about to walk away when Thomas grabbed her by the shoulders and said, " Okay, yes I was listening and Teresa I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first. I can imagine how hard it was for you to betray me and not have me trust you after. But now I completely believe you and I'm sorry. Thomas looked at her with heart filled eyes.

" It's okay Tom, I probably wouldn't have believed me either, but the thing that matters is that you're here now and we're okay." Teresa spoke.

They both looked at each other and smiled and Thomas opened his arms for her and she gladly accepted.

Teresa melted into Thomas's embrace, everything seemed to stop and all at once Teresa felt safe and sound not wanting to let go.

But eventually Thomas pulled away and they both smiled at each other one more time before Thomas said, " Goodnight."

" Goodnight," Teresa replied, looking into Thomas's eyes with such passion.

They both knew they wanted more, but like they said they were going to take it slow.

Teresa walked back to her cabin, with such happiness and all along she knew right then, that she loved Thomas and only hoped he felt the same.

** Okay so I know there wasn't much action or fluffiness but just wait until next chapter! Leave your reviews and I'll update soon! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Reconnecting Through a Knife

**Hello readers, I'm going to continue from now on, I can probably do a chapter every week or possibly two a week if I'm not busy. For right now I got an idea for where this story will go and after that's done I'm not sure where I will go from there but we'll see when I get there. Thanks for reading:) BTW remember the queen reference from chapter 2 for future reading. Super Long Chapter!**

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa woke up stretching her arms and realized everyone else was still asleep, but she was too ecstatic to go back to bed. She walked outside her cabin to the spot, (I can't get over that XD) where she saw Minho holding something in his hands.

As she approached closer, she noticed it was a knife and it had some blood on it, oh no what did Minho do?

"Minho, what happened?" Teresa whispered loudly.

That caught Minho's attention and he replied, "I found it, buried in the forest," Minho looked up at her frightened.

Teresa knew what happened from Minho's expression, that knife was the knife used to kill Claire.

Minho spoke up again, "Whatever killed her, it was a person, and they used this, look at the side, it had an E engraved on it."

"For now let's just keep this between us, I don't want to start a panic and I certainly don't want the killer to know we know he or she is out there."

"I can trust you, right?" Minho asked.

"Yes, you can trust me I promise not to tell anyone," Teresa replied trying to sound reassuring.

Minho then got up and walked away, Teresa's eyes followed him wondering what he would do with the Knife.

…..

Teresa walked nervously to the Mess Hall for breakfast, at that time everyone was getting up and already heading over there too.

Teresa got her food, and went to go sit down at a table at the back corner of the room.

Lizzy sat down opposite of Teresa and said, "Hey!"

"Hi," was all Teresa said no bothering to look at Lizzy.

Teresa still didn't trust Lizzy after what happened the other night. But maybe, just maybe, Teresa read her expression wrong and they still had a chance at becoming friends.

"So, what are you doing after breakfast?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know," Teresa said not sounding like she wanted Lizzy to accompany her.

"Well, alright," Lizzy answered.

They ate in silence for the rest of the breakfast, not speaking or looking at each other.

Once Teresa was done she got up to throw her trash away, when Lizzy came after her and said, "I'm sorry if I did anything that hurt you, but I'm not really sure if I did anything at all, I just want to make sure you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," Teresa replied cheerfully, but then rolled her eyes when Lizzy wasn't looking.

Teresa continued, "Well, I think I'm going to go to the spot and relax before I start any work, want to join me?" trying to sound a little more sincere towards Lizzy.

"Um, no thanks," Lizzy replied.

"Okay," Teresa answered, works for me she thought.

The only thing Teresa didn't know was that Lizzy saw her roll her eyes and wasn't too happy about it.

**THOMAS P.O.V**

Thomas was walking towards the Gardens when he saw Minho; he looked worried about something, so Thomas walked over to see if everything was all right.

"Hey, is everything okay man?" Thomas asked concerned

"Umm, ya, everything is buggin' great!" Minho said nervously trying to sound like nothing was bothering him

"Okay, it just looked like you were worried about something." Thomas claimed.

"Nope, everything is great, but I have to go to the Gardens right now, so I'll see you later," Minho explained quickly and then turned to walk towards the garden.

Thomas sensed something was up and he was going to find out.

**MINHO'S P.O.V**

Minho hated lying to Thomas, but he had to, he couldn't let anyone start panicking just yet.

But what if something happened in the next couple of days, Minho thought and I could've stopped it because I knew. Okay, I will hold a small gathering first thing in the morning with just the people who needed to know, which would include Thomas.

Minho looked around himself, eyeballing everyone, going from individual to individual wondering if maybe they could be the cold blooded killer.

**LATER THAT NIGHT TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa was walking towards the Mess Hall to get a glass of water, it was nighttime and everyone else was still asleep.

Teresa looked up at the sky and admired the shining stars; it brought back a memory of one she used to look at constellations with her dad when she was really little. The memory was too painful to think about so she cleared her mind and focused on getting to the Mess Hall.

When suddenly, Teresa was grabbed from behind with such force and what felt like she was injected with something.

Her eyelids started to droop and before she knew it, all she saw was pitch black.

When she woke up, everything was hard to see at first, but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She tried to move but she couldn't, she realized she was out in the middle of the forest, and tied to something, a tree. She tried to scream, but she couldn't, her mouth was taped and it was hurting the corners of her mouth. She tried wiggling, moving, kicking, about everything but she couldn't break the rope. She was about to try something else, when a dark figure appeared. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but it looked pretty terrifying.

It started to walk towards her, taking slow and steady footsteps and it made Teresa try about everything she could to by chance break the rope. She became more frightened every step the figure got closer.

She tried to scream one more time, but couldn't get anything out but a muffled moan.

That's when the figure appeared to have a knife in his or her hands, the same knife Minho was holding earlier, she could barely just see the engraved E. But this time, the blood was wiped clean and the knife's blade shined against the light of the moon.

The shadowy figure looked up and pointed to the sky, and croaked, " Look up at the beautiful sky and admire it Teresa because it will be the last thing you'll ever see!" Teresa immediately knew who it was even under that hoarse voice.

It was Brenda.

And with that Brenda brought the knife up getting ready to slice her throat.

All Teresa could let out was a, "Noooo!" but that only came out as another moan.

Brenda then drove the knife across Teresa's throat with such force; Teresa cringed at the pain and felt her warm blood rush down her neck and all over her chest.

Teresa immediately shot straight up out of bed clutching her throat, breathing rapidly. She slowly dropped her hands and looked around, not knowing where she was at first, but saw Thomas by the side of her bed, who rubbed her shoulder and then her eyes started to wander to all the other people standing around staring at her.

**THOMAS P.O.V, 20 minutes earlier**

Thomas woke up to the faint glow coming through the cabin window. It was coming from the girl cabins. Thomas sat up to see if any commotion was going on, but nothing seemed to be happening so he laid back down.

Thomas looked up at the bunk above him thinking about his mother, remembering the few times he dreamed about her. How kind hearted she appeared to be and how she only wanted the best for her son.

Grief instantly watched over Thomas, he would never have a mother, never talk to her again. He wouldn't even be able to remember her for who she really was.

Thomas then thought about his father, he never even really had any memories or dreams about him. The only thing he knew was that his father was infected with the flare, which saddened Thomas even more.

It had been at least 10 minutes, and the light from the girl's cabin still hadn't turned off. Thomas started to become concerned and he got up from his bunk, not trying to be quiet or anything for the other boys, he was only worried about what was happening next door in the brightly lit cabin.

Thomas went out the door, starting to walk over to the other cabin then broke out into a light jog.

Once he got to the door, he heard Minho behind and heard him say something but didn't bothering answering he jerked the door open and saw most of the girls surrounding the lower bed of one of the bunk beds.

He pushed himself through the crowd of girls, getting stares and glances. When he made it to the bed, he saw a thrashing Teresa, who was letting out shrieks and kept saying, "No, no, no!". Three other girls were trying to wake her up by shaking her with exertion, but she wouldn't wake from her hell of a dream.

Thomas's face filled with panic and worry as he looked down at Teresa. She had the look of pure terror on her face and she was sweating wildly.

He dropped to his knees beside her bed and started shaking her and yelling out her name to try and wake up her up, but it didn't work. Out of the corner of his eyes, Thomas saw Minho behind him and the other boys starting to pile in, but he was too busy at the moment to say anything.

She then let out a shrilling, piercing scream and bolted right up in her bed clasping her throat, she slowly released the grip she had on her throat and looked around. I quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it, trying to calm her down.

She then looked at me and started to slow her breathing, bringing one hand to her chest indicating that she was relieved it was all a dream.

"Are you okay, what were you dreaming about?" I asked worriedly.

She just shook her head and looked down at her trembling hands. I grabbed both of her hands with mine. And told her, "It was okay."

"….to…Minho." Teresa mumbled still shaking.

Thomas didn't understand what she said at first and said, "What?"

"I want to talk to Minho, " Teresa stated more clearly.

Thomas felt in a way hurt that Teresa wanted to talk to Minho right away and didn't even bother to really look at… wait, Tomas thought why would she want to talk to Minho? She just had a nightmare and she wanted to talk to him.

That questioned boomed in his mind, but didn't bother questioning her, he just skirted to the side to let Teresa get off the bed.

She walked unswerving right towards Minho, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

Thomas and the others trampled out the cabin door, probably wanting to get a listen on what Teresa wanted to say to Minho, but she walked with Minho towards the direction of the spot, not stopping.

Thomas watched them until they disappeared into the gloomy darkness of the night.

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

I pulled Minho by the hand until we got a good distance away and then let go, but kept walking and he knew to follow. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but all I knew was that I didn't want the others hearing our conversation, even Thomas.

They got to the spot and sat at a far bench in the back corner.

Teresa started, "Minho, the dream I had, it was about that knife you showed me."

"What exactly was it about?" Minho asked eagerly.

"Well, I didn't even know that it was a dream, it seemed so real, anyways it was nighttime and I was walking towards the Mess Hall to get some water when I was grabbed from behind by someone and injected with some sort of drug.

I passed out in this person's arms.

The next thing I know is I'm in the forest, tied to a tree, my hands and legs are tied together and I tried to scream, but I couldn't because my mouth was taped.

I tried everything to get out of my position, but I just couldn't and then I noticed someone coming towards me with a knife, the same knife with the E engraved on it. Except the knife in my dream had no blood on it, like it had been wiped clean.

The person with the knife spoke in a cold and raspy voice, they told me to look at the sky because it would be the last thing I would ever see and as they said that I immediately knew who it was.

Teresa stopped for a moment, fear in her eyes.

"Continue," Minho urged.

"It was Brenda," Teresa blurted out in a whisper.

Minho's eyes widened.

Teresa continued, "And then she took the knife and sliced my throat out, I could feel my blood run down my neck and then I woke up."

It took Minho a few moments before he started to say something; "We need to definitely tell the others about this in the morning, lets not do it tonight though, because they'll need their sleep before they hear this."

"Agreed, but if my dream did mean something, how could Brenda be the killer, she's dead, that chunk of ceiling killed her, we all saw it and no one saw her come back through the Flat Trans and then we burned it down." Teresa remarked.

"Unless, WICKED isn't done with us and that really wasn't Brenda who died, and now this is some sort of test again and Brenda is some sort of cold blooded killer in it." Teresa said all at once.

"Hold on, we don't even know if Brenda is the killer, it was just a nightmare, so don't just start making those kind of assumptions," Minho pleaded.

Teresa stopped listening to Minho and was thinking over her dream carefully, something had bothered her, what was it?

Then she remembered, "Something that bothered me about this dream was that Brenda was the killer and that was her knife, so why was there an E engraved on it?" Teresa asked.

"I have no clue, but we can't just assume this dream solves the whole mystery. in the meantime let's go get some sleep and talk to the others first thing in the morning, remember to lock your cabin door," Minho told her.

"Okay," Teresa said and stood up to walk back, but stopped when Minho spoke up again,

"You're alright though, right? Minho asked like he really meant it.

"Umm, ya I guess I'm fine now, it was pretty startling though," Teresa replied happy that Minho showed some concern for her even though she knew he sort of disliked her.

"Okay, good, night," Minho said with a small smile.

When they parted ways to go to their separate cabins, Minho walked through his door and closed it, and Teresa was about to do the same, when Thomas spoke up behind her, "What was your dream about?

This startled Teresa, but she whipped around and hugged him tightly.

Thomas surprised at her unexpected embrace, was hesitant at first. But then he slowly wrapped his arms around her small torso.

Teresa knew she needed to tell Thomas, he was already left out of so much and if he were to ever trust her again, it would start now so she released from him but grabbed his hands and started to say in a quiet tone,

"I have to tell you something, you can't tell Minho I told you though."

"Okay," Thomas said.

Teresa led him over to a bench and started out by saying, "This morning, Minho found a knife covered in blood buried in the forest and it had an E engraved on it, so it had to belong to someone because we've never seen it before. Minho and I only assumed it was the knife used to kill Claire.

We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want everyone to panic until we figu-."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Thomas interrupted.

Teresa continued, "Because I told Minho I wouldn't tell anyone and right now I can't afford to have anyone have another reason to not trust me."

"But I just needed to tell you," Teresa said hugging him tightly again.

"Well I'm glad you did," Thomas put in smiling.

"Anyways your dream?"

"Oh ya, well I dreamed I was going to get a glass of water and it was night. Then someone grabbed me from behind and injected me with a drug. They tied up my hands and legs to a tree.

Next, I saw a figure appear with the same knife that had the E on it, and I couldn't tell if the figure was a girl or a boy, but then they said something to me and I knew immediately who it was," Teresa paused nervous to continue.

"And who was it," Thomas impelled.

"It was Brenda," Teresa said abruptly, looking at Thomas for his reaction.

But all Thomas did was look away from her at something in the distance, then the sky, and he jumped to his feet. Teresa thought he was going to walk away, so she stood up too.

Thomas commented, "Well that's just…..great!"

Throwing his hands up and then around Teresa enveloping her in one of his caring, protective, and loving hugs. Teresa relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder and finally asked, "You're don't really have a response to that?''

"Oh, by the way, she also sliced my throat out if that makes a difference," Teresa added.

That made Thomas chuckle a little.

"I thought you really cared about Brenda and you're laughing about this?" Teresa spoke with a look of confusion on her face.

Thomas broke the hug and replied, "I do care a lot about her…I mean I did," Thomas corrected himself.

"But now since, she's gone and I can't change that I have to get over he and move on," Thomas said.

"Oh, so if she were still here, you would be with her, and not me because she didn't betray you, but since she died saving your ass, you have to move on and find a way to be with me because you really have no other option, is that it?" Teresa shot at him.

"No, not at all, Teresa, I cared about Brenda like I cared about Chuck, who died saving me, he's dead because of me and I couldn't dwell on that forever so I had to eventually get over it.

Same thing with Brenda, she died saving me, and I had to get over that too, she helped me survive throughout that city and now she's dead. I liked and really cared about them both so much.

And Teresa I got over the fact that you betrayed me and I finally understood how hard it was for you, and I would pick you over Brenda, not just because I care about you more, but also because I love you."

Tears started to form in Teresa eyes, but instead of pulling her in for another hug, he pulled Teresa in for a long kiss.

In between sweet and tender kisses, Teresa whispered back, I….love…..you…..too."

Teresa could feel the tension starting to pick up and the kiss got more heated, she ran her fingers through his hair, and he pulled her closer… as close as physically possible. Thomas's hands started caressing her back, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Time seemed to stop and they fell into their own world of desire and intimacy, their lips continuing to melt together.

Teresa felt the rush of electricity course through her veins as they kissed, it was liked a bunch of fireworks were going off inside her; it was all happening so fast, but she didn't care she loved it.

Teresa felt herself being picked up by Thomas, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly backed up and sat back down on the bench, Teresa placed on his lap. She jerked her head up, letting out moans of pleasure as Thomas sent trails of kisses down her jawline, then her neck, and stopped at her collarbone.

His lips went back to hers and they continued their endearing kissing, and feeling showing how much they loved the other.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Teresa was snuggled up against Thomas's chest, both of them lying down on the bench. There was a dead silence between them, not knowing what to say after what had just happened.

Teresa thought that was definitely the most amorous experience she had with Thomas, hell with it, it was the most intimate moment of her life.

Teresa finally broke the silence, "You better not tell Minho I told you."

Thomas replied with a light laugh, "Trust me, I wont."

**Holy crap! What a long chapter! Well, there you go I kind of just had that moment pour out of me, as you can tell I don't like taking things slow. Umm, so ya the story is going to start becoming intense! Leave a comment and I'll update soon.**


	5. A Little Swim

**Okay, so here we go.**

**THOMAS P.O.V**

We were siting in the boy's cabin, Frypan, Andrew, Aris, Minho, and Me. I was waiting for Minho to tell us the news, which I already knew, ready to act totally oblivious to the situation.

I sat next to Andrew on one of the bunks.

Minho began, "Okay, so I've collected you shanks today to tell you something important that's happened recently. The other day I found something buried in the forest, a bloody knife.

Minho paused for a second, probably for everyone to register what he just said.

Then he started again, "I'm pretty sure the same knife that was used to kill Claire.

But, I don't know who would do this?" Minho said looking at everyone suspiciously.

"Who would kill an innocent girl?" Frypan questioned.

Minho replied, "Actually we don't know if Claire was innocent, she was friendly and all, but she could have had secrets."

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

Teresa was walking towards the Medical Building to get her hand bandaged up from an accident she had with some glass earlier. It was bleeding fast and started dripping onto the grass below.

Lizzy came up to her and blurted, "Oh my god, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh nothing, really just cut my hand on some glass." Teresa replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's so deep, here I'll walk with you." Lizzy offered.

"Okay…Thanks," Teresa responded.

There was an unspoken silence until,

"Want to come exploring with me later, I don't think I can't stay in our little community much longer, I need to get out and look around." Lizzy claimed.

"Well that sounds nice, I'll go, just let me get this bandaged up," Teresa said.

Teresa thought she could forget what had happened with Lizzy and just focus on the good things they could do to become friends.

After she got her hand bandaged, she started walking toward the forest, where she said she would meet Lizzy, when she ran into Thomas.

"Hey,'' he said with a smile.

"Hi," she responded returning the smile.

Teresa continued, "So, how did your little meeting of the news go?"

"Fine, no suspicion that I had already known," Thomas answered with a smirk.

"Good" she replied.

"What happened to your hand?" Thomas asked with concerning eyes.

"Oh, just cut my hand on some glass."

"Are you okay?"

Ya, I'm fine now," Teresa said and then continued,

"Well, I have to go, someone's waiting for me."

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"Lizzy, we where just going to look around a bit, get our minds off things."

"Will you please be careful and come back before sunset," Thomas pled and then left a soft, gentle kiss on her good hand.

"I promise," Teresa said and then because no one was around, gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They both smiled one more time at each other and then separated walking off in opposite directions.

**LIZZY'S P.O.V**

She really liked Aris, despite what Teresa had told her. Even though they hadn't really spoken directly to each other, the way he looked at her from a distance signaled something for her.

She needed to talk to him, gain his trust, maybe even his love; she needed someone that would do anything for her.

Speak of the devil, Aris walked by her smiling.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, your names Lizzy, right?" Aris asked.

"Ya, Aris right?" she said in seductive tone, touching his arm.

"Yes indeed it is," he said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Lizzy told him.

Well there's a start, she thought and walked towards the forest to meet Teresa.

**TERESA'S P.O.V**

I saw Lizzy walking towards me.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering if you weren't coming." Teresa said.

"Nope, just a little minor inconvenience, but let's go now."

"Where do you want to explore first?" Teresa asked.

"Let's go deeper into the forest, see if there's anything worth looking at?" Lizzy said.

"Okay let's go," Teresa spoke.

First, all they saw was the luscious scattered trees of the forest, and the beds of flowers everywhere. With the smell of pine and the fragrance from the primroses drifting through the air, it was all very lovely.

When they finally got to the end of the forest, it opened up to a giant field with tall grass and spurts of Wildflowers.

Teresa felt the urge to run, so Teresa said, "Let's go," and they both ran through the field, giggling, and trying to run faster than the other, playing like children.

Then they both stopped, catching their breath and collapsing on the ground.

Lizzy spoke up, "That was so much fun!" still trying to catch her breath.

"Ya, it finally feels nice to be free from WICKED and not have to worry about what you were going to encounter next, wondering if it was going to kill you or not," Teresa said.

"I can understand that," Lizzy replied.

Teresa lied back on the soft grass admiring her surroundings. She then spoke up, "If were going to be friends, we should have a place where we can just talk about whatever and do whatever without having to be interrupted.

"Ya, that would be awesome and we could just relax with each other, not having to worry about people, murders, or boyfriends, " Lizzy said smirking at Teresa.

"What do you mean boyfriends?" Teresa questioned.

"Ya know, Thomas, I can tell you have something going on, even if you say there's nothing, I know." Lizzy smiled.

"Okay, maybe there is, but don't tell anyone, we don't want anyone to know yet, especially Minho."

"Of course," Lizzy responded.

They talked for about another hour or so before Teresa said they needed to head back because it was getting late. So they got up, Teresa admiring the giant open field one more time and then looked at Lizzy.

Maybe they were really supposed to be friends, best friends, something Teresa always wanted.

**ARIS P.O.V**

He felt this weird connection to Lizzy, it was compelling.

He wanted to start something with her, he liked her a lot. He was going to ask her to do something with her tomorrow.

He was going to win her over.

**…..**

**2 WEEKS LATER, STILL ARIS P.O.V**

I cupped her cheeks and felt the spark of electricity fly between us when our lips met. Kissing her was magical.

It only took two weeks for us to fall in love, and it makes me so happy.

We broke apart, and I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her close.

"I love kissing you, " Lizzy whispered.

"I love it more," Aris whispered back seductively.

I kissed Lizzy a few more times, passionately.

Lizzy had told Aris to keep quiet about their relationship from everyone so Teresa wouldn't find out; she didn't want to upset her.

They broke apart for air

"Also, I have something I need you to do for me,"

"Anything," Aris replied.

**THOMAS P.O.V**

I held Teresa's hand guiding her through the gardens and then down the cliff, careful not to fall or let Teresa fall as we descended.

"Where are we going?" Teresa asked impatiently.

"You'll see," Thomas remarked.

Once they got to the bottom of the cliff, it was beautiful, a large pond with a waterfall surging down from the top of the cliff.

"It's breath taking," Teresa exclaimed.

"I know, want to go swimming?" Thomas asked with a grin.

"Yes," Teresa said while already taking off her clothes and running towards the water. (They are wearing their undergarments; fancy word I'm using, ooooo like in the Hunger Games, lol).

I ran after her, stripping down as I ran.

The water felt warm and pleasant, Teresa swam out to the middle of the pond and used her finger to beckon me towards her.

I swam out towards her swiftly and scooped her up in my arms. She let out a giggle and smiled at me.

I then pressed my lips to hers. Our kiss is passionate, but more feverish than anything. It's as though we're unable to get enough of each of one another. I moved one hand up her back, pulling her closer to me.

Her hands went around my neck and she gripped the back of my hair, tugging lightly.

I moved both of us farther into the water until it was up to our shoulders, she then broke from the kiss and I could feel her heated breath against my skin.

"I love you so much," Teresa said, giving me another kiss.

"I love you more," I told her back.

….

We finally walked back, from a long day of swimming and excitement. Walking unhurriedly and slow to enjoy the small amount of time we had left together before we had to go to bed.

I wrapped my arm loosely around her, while she leaned her head into my shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Teresa asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

"The Flat Trans was burned down, so there is really no way back except from the other side. If WICKED wanted to bring us back, they could do it, I guess.''

I looked over at Teresa; she seemed to be looking off into the distance with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She snapped out of her daze, and replied, "Oh ya I'm fine, just thinking about what it would be like to go back."

"Don't we all?"

**Okay, I know what a weird chapter ending. Sorry I haven't updated in weeks!**

**I'll update soon I promise.**


	6. Sorry About The Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Okay, so I haven't started the next chapter yet, I'm having major writer's block. And I don't have time to figure out because of school and I'm leaving the state for my sister's wedding. I have a lot on my plate right now. But, I really don't want to hold this story off any longer and I want to update as soon as possible for you guys.**

**So I know how the next chapter is going to end, but I don't know what I should write all before it. Any ideas you might have for the next chapter please leave them in a review or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
